I'm Here
by MissNikki13
Summary: What if Lorelai was the one in the hospital and not Richard? Chris is ignoring Rory's calls because she is using her mom's phone and when she finally calls Luke he can't stand the thought of Lorelai being hurt. Alternate to season 7 episode 12 (the very last scene) and beyond! Read, Review and I LOVE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Lorelai was the one in the hospital and not Richard? Chris is ignoring Rory's calls because she is using her mom's phone and when she finally calls Luke he can't stand the thought of Lorelai being hurt. Alternate to season 7 episode 12 (the very last scene) and beyond! Read, Review and I LOVE YOU! **

Rory sat in her classroom listening to her grandpa talk although Rory was not very interested in economics she was impressed by her grandpas teaching skills. Rory's phone vibrated in her pocket, she ignored it, a second time it vibrated and she ignored it, a third time and she looked worried but ignored it and then Richards phone rang, once, twice and the third time he excused himself and picked it up.

"Emily, I am teaching a class! What is wrong?"

"Lorelai… she has been in an accident! She was driving to Hartford for a meeting and was in a crash. I tried to call Rory but she didn't pick up, she is being transported to Hartford Memorial, come quick" Emily cried

Richard ran into the classroom "Class is dismissed early, Rory we have to go come on"

"What?" Rory questioned

"Your mom, she has been in an accident" Richard took his granddaughters hand

Rory saw her whole life flash before her eyes on the ride to the hospital, every moment of her mom, the way she danced around and sang to cheer Rory up, the way she smiled when Rory accomplished something. I can't lose her Rory thought to herself.

Emily Gilmore had never been an emotional woman, but as she stood at a nurse station tears streamed down her face. She was just about to enter tennis when he phone went off, Lorelai was hurt and Emily was completely lost on what to do. Emily only briefly smiled that she was her daughter's emergency contact and then it was back to tears.

Rushing through the hospital Richard and Rory tried to find Emily.

"Grandma" Rory cried seeing her grandma and running into her arms "What happened? Where is mom? Is she going to be ok?" Rory was so scared

Emily had to be brave for her granddaughter "Rory, your mom was in a car accident, they rushed her here and into surgery, they will let us know as soon as they can"

"Rory why don't you sit down, I will get you some coffee" Richard was so scared, Lorelai was his little girl and she was hurt.

_30min later _

Rory had been given her mom's phone by the nurse, her own phone was dead so she had called Logan who was coming and now for the 9th time called her dad. Why was he not picking up? Rory left another message "Dad, it's me, Mom is hurt and you aren't picking up. Please come quick, I need my dad" Emily listened to her granddaughter and was furious that Christopher was not there. Why the hell was he not there?

"Lorelai Gilmore's family" A doctor asked

"Yes" the three said simultaneously standing up.

"Hi, I am Dr. Bas. Lorelai was in a car accident, she was hit on the driver's side by a car who lost control, the driver of the other car left his number and everything and takes full responsibility. Lorelai is in a coma, her left arm and leg are broken but she is very lucky."

"Lucky? My daughter is in a coma and you say she is lucky?" Richard was furious, Emily and Rory held each other crying

"Sir, Your daughter is lucky to be alive."

"Is my mom going to wake up? I mean a coma? That is bad"

"She will wake up, but it could be days, and until she wakes up all we can do is monitor her and hope for the best, until then you can each see her, one at a time"

"Rory you go" Emily said letting go of Rory

The doctor led Rory into the ICU and over to a bed, Lorelai looked so peaceful. Her arm and leg were bandaged and her face bruised but she looked peaceful all the same. Rory sat in a chair and took her mom's hand. "Mommy, I am here. Please wake up, please, I need you. I know you think I am all grown up but I need my mommy. Please mom, wake up" Rory sobbed into Lorelei's unbroken arm. Rory sat there for a while crying before a nurse came and she switched with Emily.

Emily had never been so good at comforting her daughter. When she was five all Emily could do was play that stupid song. She didn't know Lorelai sometimes. But now she sat by her daughter, her beautiful, funny, smart daughter. "Lorelai, it is your mother. God help me Lorelai you cannot leave us. Rory needs you. I need you. Wake up darling. I love you" Emily choked on her words as tears ran down her cheek.

Emily and Rory sat side by side in the waiting room; 4 hours had gone by since they arrived. Both of their faces were stained with tears.

"I am going to call my dad again" Rory said quietly

"He should be here" Emily replied

Rory nodded and walked around the corner, she didn't dial Christopher's number though instead she dialed someone Rory knew would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of I'm Here! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **

Rory dialed a familiar number

"Luke's!"

"Luke? It's me, Rory"

Luke stopped for a moment, "Hey Rory"

"Luke, my mom was in a car accident this morning, my dad isn't picking up and I need you, she needs you. I know she hurt you but please come, my mom is in a coma and I don't want her to wake up and find that not only is her supposed husband not here but he didn't even pick up the phone. Please come, we are at Hartford memorial in the ICU waiting room" And with that she hung up.

Luke stood silent, everything around him slowed down, Lorelai was hurt. he gulped. "EVERYONE OUT! WE ARE CLOSED! GET OUT" Luke screamed, Ceaser looked at him with worry, "Ceaser, Lorelai has been in an accident and I am going, close up" Kirk, Babatte and Miss Patty shared a look of worry mixed with happiness over the over whelming love he showed for Lorelai.

Luke had never driven so fast, his heart pounded; he wanted to cry but held it in.

Rory returned to her seat. Her grandparents on either side.

"Did he pick up" Emily asked

"No, but I called someone else who I know will come"

Emily didn't bother saying anything, she knew who was coming.

Luke ran through the hospital, Rory saw him and jumped up "Luke, you came" she cried into him

"Of course I came, I love your mom no matter what"

Richard and Emily exchanged a look.

"Can I see her?" Luke stuttered.

Emily smiled weakly "Yes, Rory take him to her. Lorelai is in a coma but the doctors say she can hear us"

Rory walked Luke into the ICU and over to Lorelai, she backed out leaving her mom with the one man who bothered to show up.

Luke walked over to her, her body was so still. Her skin pale and bruised but she was still beautiful. It felt weird; he hadn't been this close to her in so long. He sat and put his hand on hers. "Lorelai, it is me, Luke, Rory called me. Chris he didn't show up so she called and here I am. God Lorelai, please wake up. Rory needs you. And I need you. I love you Lorelai" Luke was in tears. "I should have never let you go, I should have never let you walk away. You and I should be married not you and him. God Lorelai I love you, I love you and I need you to wake up"

Rory stood outside, she listened to Luke, he was there she thought and then she saw Christopher.

Running through the doors he came, a little late Rory thought and then remembered who was in the room.

"Rory" Chris called. Luke looked up and saw him coming.

Rory couldn't look at him, Chris was not her dad, he was her father but Luke, Luke was her dad.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is she ok?" Chris reeked of alcohol. He then saw Luke "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I called him dad! Luke is here because you weren't" Rory cried.

Luke looked at Lorelai and saw her eyes flutter "Rory! She is waking up" Luke ignored Chris being there

"Lore" Chris ran to the other side of Lorelai

Weakly Lorelai spoke "Luuukkee"

"No Lore it is me, Chris, your husband" Chris put his hand on her arm causing Lorelai to yelp in pain

"Dad, her arm is broken get off" Rory pushed him to the side.

"LLLLUUUKKKEEE" Lorelai said louder "I love you too" and then her eyes closed

Luke smiled, Rory smiled and Chris walked out.

Rory and Luke followed him to the waiting room

"Mom woke up! The doctor is looking at her now" Rory exclaimed

"Oh good, Oh… Christopher. Nice of you to show up" Emily said stiffly

"Sorry Emily, I was at work and didn't have my phone"

"That's not true, dad you smell like tequila and perfume" Rory was standing by Luke who was very quiet

"Christopher, were you at a club while my daughter almost died" Richard was now yelling

Chris tried to change the subject "It doesn't matter because I am here now so diner boy can go"

"I am not leaving" Luke said and put his arm around a crying Rory

"Oh yes you are" Chris was now standing very close to Luke.

"Christopher, leave." Rory had never called him Christopher

"Rory, I am her husband, your dad, I am not leaving."

"Uh excuse me, Lorelai Gilmore's family?" A nurse asked

All 5 responded simultaneously "YES"

"Lorelai is awake and asking for someone"

"Who" they all shouted

"Luke… Luke Danes"

Luke smiled, Rory smiled

"No, he isn't family so he can't" Chris said

"Yes he can, but I want to see my daughter first" Emily was in full force

"Ok, well two of you can come at a time"

"Emily I will come with you, Rory and Luke can go next. Chris, go home" Richard now knew that Chris was not right for his daughter.

Emily and Richard walked hand in hand, it hurt them to see Lorelai so broken.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I am glad to say Lorelai is doing great, she knows the day, month, year and you and she is just very lucky." The doctor was finishing checking on Lorelai.

"Mom, Dad, Hi" Lorelai smiled weakly.

"Oh Lorelai, I am so glad you are ok" Emily was now crying

"Oh, mom don't cry"

"Lorelai, you made a terrible mistake" Emily suddenly became cold "Christopher, he is not right for you."

"I know, when that car hit me it was like the past 9 months hit me" Lorelai spoke softly

"Would you like to see Luke now" Richard asked, it was hard to see his baby in so much pain.

"Rory, then Luke"

"Okay" Emily and Richard kissed their daughter and went to get Rory who sat by Luke, Chris was standing by the wall.

"Rory, your mom wants to see you" Richard put his arm around Rory and hugged her before taking her seat.

"No, I need to see her" Chris ran in front of Rory and into Lorelai's room.

Lorelai's eyes were closed. "Lore?" Chris said louder than necessary

"Chris… what are you doing here"

"I am your husband"

"You broke up with me remember?" Lorelai tried to push herself up but failed

"Do you love him?" He asked coldly

"Yes, I am sorry Chris but I do"

"Then I guess I will go move out" Christopher had lost and he knew he couldn't fight it

"Christopher, I really am sorry"

"I know"

"Bye"

And Chris left telling Rory what she had said and then leaving for good.

**AN: Wow so Chapter two sucked. I was so inspired and then it just sucked. I am sorry. Next chapter will be LL so of course it will be amazing. Honestly I don't hate Chris; I just hate him with Lorelai. And I hate that he calls her Lore. Next chapter will be up ASAP. I love to write stories so I will also upload another story I have been working on soon. I do this because I love writing and this is a fun outlet for the creativity in my head. LL shipper forever and always btw! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews, I cried when I checked my email and saw all of them. I love to write and this is so fun for me. I have been a fan of Gilmore girls since I was 11, in the 6****th**** grade and now I am 17 and in the 12****th**** so basically I have been a fan for a long time. I wish fan fiction for GG was still super popular; I love to read others stories and write my own. Anyways here is chapter three, it is kind of short. Rory/Lorelai heart to heart and then Lorelai/Luke heart to heart. ENJOY! **

Rory walked into her mother's hospital room, 6 hours ago Lorelai almost died but now she was sitting up and talking like crazy, the doctors would let her go home in a few days.

"Hey" Rory took the seat next her mom's bed

"Hi" Lorelai smiled at her beautiful daughter

"So you and dad?"

"It wasn't right. When that car hit me it was like the last 9 months hit and I realized what I did. I made a mistake and I am so sorry kid.

"Mom, it is okay. You and Luke are meant for each other"

"I know I miss him so much, but I don't think he will be able to forgive me" tears streamed down Lorelai's face

"Yes he will. You just have to fight harder this time, don't let him go" Rory held her mom's free hand. Lorelai's left leg and arm were wrapped in pink casts. "Grandma and Grandpa left, they will be back tomorrow. It is late, you should sleep" it was now 1am

"I have to talk to Luke"

"Okay, I will send him in" Rory kissed her mom on the head and left

"Luke, my mom wants to see you. Look she misses you and you belong together, I know she screwed up but she only did it because she really thought you were not in, let her know how much you love her, Luke, I want you two to be together"

"I will, and Rory, thanks for calling me" Luke gave Rory a hug and smiled down at the beautiful little girl he had known for so long, she wasn't so little any more though.

Luke slowly made his way to Lorelai's room, looking in he saw her, she was beautiful.

"Luke" Lorelai said, reaching her hand out, he took it and sat in the chair.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" she smiled.

"Luke, can you do me a favor" Lorelai asked

"Anything"

"I need to say some stuff to you and I need you to be silent until I am done"

Luke nodded still holding her hand in his.

"First I am sorry, I am so so so so so sorry that the last 9 months I wasn't with you, because you and I, we belong together. You are part of me Luke, in every way. That night, god I wish I could erase it. I wish I could go back and just tell you how much I was hurting but then… I just hurt you. I am so sorry that I did all this to you, I really wish I could take it all back and second I want you to know that if you can't forgive me, I understand, because I can hardly stand myself for what I have done" Lorelai cried

'I am sorry too. I should have seen that you were hurting, I wish I could take it all back too and I forgive you, I should have never let you walk away that night, if I had just made you talk to me we could have figured it all out" Luke leaned in, he wanted to kiss her but was almost afraid to.

"Can we, I don't know, fix this" Lorelai asked, Luke's face close to hers

"Yes" The he kissed her, softly and sweetly, in Lorelai's head the whole world was saying finally and she was happy, for the first time since last November **(AN: as in before April came in and ruined it and Lorelai and Chris started talking again) **she was happy.

That night they talked, Lorelai kept falling asleep from the meds but they talked and by morning they had decided, 3rd time was a charm for them, and hey maybe on June 3rd they would get married!

**AN: Okay that was chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Will update soon and I think I will make it a few months later? I am thinking two more chapters. After that I will be uploading another story I have an idea for, it is LL. JAVA JUNKIE FOR LYFE **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Anddd I am back. Sorry for not updating! I have been really busy! I have decided this will be a 4 part story so this is part 4! Enjoy! I realized that I wanted this to end with an imagination of what is next. I feel like this story was great the first chapter and then sorta fizzled out. So I decided to end it here. I hope you liked it and please feel free to read my other stories that are frankly much better than this one! **

_1 week later_

Rory pushed her mom's wheel chair slowly, on her right was Luke, holding Lorelai's hand firmly and on the left was the doctor.

"Lorelai you will have to be on the crutches for a while and you have to take care of yourself" the doctor said

"That means no junk food" Luke smiled

Lorelai pouted. "Chris?" she looked at the front door to see Christopher

"Hey, uh I have some news" He said blankly

"Dad, is it really that important, we need to get mom home"

"Trust me, you will be happy. It turns out we don't need to get divorced because we were never married. You have to be a resident in France for it to be legal, out wedding was fake."

"Oh, okay" Lorelai smiled "I guess that is good"

"Luke, take care of her" Chris smiled at Luke and then left, for good

"Wow" Rory sighed

"Yeah, wow" Lorelai looked at Luke who bent down and kissed her lightly.

_1 Month later _

"LLLLLUUUKKKEEEE" Lorelai yelped as she made her way into the diner on her crutches

"Did you crutch all the way here? I told you to wait!" Luke said angrily

"I know but I neeeeeed coffee or I will die" Lorelai smiled before sitting at the counter

"Here" He gave her coffee and a kiss

"So tomorrow, no more crutches and I get some sort of robotic boot! And my arm cast comes off and I will just have one of those Velcro hand things" Lorelai took a long sip of her coffee

"And then the day after you can go back to work"

"I know! I am so excited, I hate not working"

"I know you do" Luke looked at the beautiful women in front of him and couldn't help but smile

"What?" she asked

"I love you"

"Back at you"

In the past month Luke and Lorelai rebuilt their relationship. There had been yelling and crying and regret but in the end they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Maybe it was the car crash, maybe it was the fact the Chris had left and their marriage was fake. Maybe it was that whenever Lorelai was in need, Luke was always there.


End file.
